


Not Such A Bad Day

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel discover they've been on the same page after all. Written for the 2005 Moonridge Auction.





	Not Such A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

This was turning out to be a very bad day. Hadn’t he said that once before? Didn’t matter. Jack cast a quick glance over at Daniel and urged the other man to increase his speed with a gentle shove in his back. "Come on, Daniel. Pull the lead out."

Daniel nodded silently and reached up to brush water and blood from his eyes. Without slowing their pace, Jack gave Daniel a quick once-over. The archeologist had slipped in the mud abutting the riverbank and fallen into the water during their dash for freedom. Jack had made a desperate lunge for him, one hand snapping out to grab Daniel’s wrist, wincing inwardly when he heard Daniel’s sharp cry of pain. The wrist, damn it! It had only been a week since the cast had come off after Reece had just about snapped it two. Grimacing, his boots skidding in the slick muck, Jack had managed to slow Daniel’s slide but not before the other man had gotten well dunked in the water. Daniel was soaked to the skin, and shivering. A nasty gash high on his forehead, inflicted during his ‘questioning’, still bled sullenly, and his eyes seemed a little glazed, his focus, slow. 

Jack had hoped taking the river route and bypassing the meandering paths that led from the city of Menthis would give them a greater chance of escape. With any luck, Carter and Teal’c had made it back to Earth and would be standing by with a welcome party, should any of the Menthins, or whatever the hell they called themselves, catch up.

Spying a grouping of caves just up ahead, Jack decided to take advantage of the shelter, for a few minutes, at least. Daniel was almost out on his feet, and, apart from the hefty branch Jack carried in one hand, they were out of luck in the weapons department. Their sidearms had been taken from them when the Menthins had decided to interrogate Daniel. They had nothing left, except their clothes – their radios, packs, everything had been stripped from them the moment Daniel had opened his mouth. 

Up until then, they’d seemed a friendly enough bunch, still locked in the way of many of the more primitive planets the team came across, believing the Goa’uld were still gods, but willing enough to welcome them into their town and show them around. They were suspicious the moment Daniel started one of his lectures about mythology and the origins of the Goa’uld. Wanted to know how he knew so much. 

Damn it, anyway. Jack had warned Daniel his motor-mouth would get him into trouble one day. There’d been no time to reconnoiter the maze of passageways through the temple in an attempt to find their weapons. Once they'd’ gotten free, Jack had ordered Sam and Teal'c’ to take off via the path through the forest and had gone after Daniel, suggesting they split up in the hope of at least one group getting back to the Gate. They’d been lucky that the Menthins had decided a half-conscious archeologist only required one bored-looking guard and they got out easily enough but even before they made it to the forest, Jack could hear the shouts of a search party behind them.

Jack sighed and half-dragged Daniel toward the caves, pulling him up when he staggered and collapsed to his knees, his chin sinking onto his chest. "Come on, Daniel, just a little bit further, then you can rest."

Daniel squinted up at him and Jack could tell the other man had a headache the size of Texas and was already suffering a degree of hypothermia. Lighting the entrance to the cave with his flashlight, Jack nodded in satisfaction that this cavern stretched back a fair way, allowing them hopefully a chance to take cover or fight back, should they be discovered. Probably not the most ideal place to hide out but he could get Daniel warm and marginally dry and then hightail it the rest of the way to the Stargate. After this, things could only get better, right?

O’Neill helped Daniel over to the side of the cave and lowered him down. Daniel slumped immediately to one side, still shivering violently, despite their headlong dash to safety. Jack propped him up as best he could then pulled off his jacket and dropped it over Daniel’s shaking shoulders. "Don’t go to sleep," he chided Daniel who blinked at him drowsily and eventually nodded.

This wasn’t good. A quiet Daniel just wasn’t natural and though, at any other time, Jack would have welcomed the respite from his friend’s endless chatter, right now he’d settle for hearing Daniel prattle on. "Have you warmed up in no time," he said, patting Daniel’s bowed back. He’d give anything to be able to light a fire but he knew it would too easily give away their whereabouts. Seating himself beside Daniel, he encouraged him to take a few sips of water then swallowed some himself. "You hurt anywhere?" he asked, reaching out to gently touch the cut above Daniel’s eye.

"Wrist," Daniel said croakily, "and a headache."

That was better. At least he was comprehending and talking. "Sorry about the wrist." Jack lifted the aforementioned appendage and studied it carefully. It looked a little red and perhaps swollen too. The thin white scar that concealed the metal plate inserted by Doc Fraiser stood out against the redness in stark contrast. "Can you move it okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel’s tone was flat and dull. Experimentally he bent his wrist up and down then wriggled his fingers, grimacing a little. "It’ll be all right." He titled his head up and rested it against the wall at his back. "Thanks."

"For what?" Jack asked, allowing his own body to mirror Daniel’s position.

"Getting me out of there." He looked over and stared at Jack, his eyes suddenly glittering in the dimness. "They had this… thing, like a hand device. They were gonna use it on me to see how much knowledge I held."

"Ouch," Jack said sympathetically. "Looks like my timing was great as usual. When are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut? Daniel, I swear –"

"What’s that?" Daniel’s gaze flicked to the front of the cave and Jack stood quickly upon hearing the tramping of feet that drew nearer. Hefting up his branch, Jack held a finger to his lips and moved to the front of the cave. He chanced a quick glance out but could see no one. "Get to the back, as far back as you can," he hissed urgently to Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes bulged and he shot the darkened recesses of the cavern a quick glance, licking his lips. "What if –" He stifled a cough. "What if there’s something back there?"

"It’s it or them," Jack ground. Striding over to Daniel, he hauled him up with one hand and grabbed his jacket with the other, glancing around quickly to ensure he’d left no evidence of their presence behind, then hurried the reluctant archeologist to the back, pressing his body against the wall. He took up position beside Daniel and held his branch at the ready, pressing a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Daniel nodded and made a valiant attempt to stop shivering.

A glow lit the mouth of the cave and voices could be heard. Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand and squeezed it tightly, feeling the chill of his flesh. Someone shouted a rough gibberish of sound then the light was gone and the footsteps receded.

Jack felt Daniel sag against him but held his ground a while longer. Finally, he let go of Daniel’s hand and took his arm, leading him back to the wider part of the cave. "I think they’re gone… for now," he said.

"He said there was no one in here, said he wouldn’t come further in because it smelled bad."

Jack nodded. "That’s good then. Might buy us some time."

"What?" Daniel had given up on getting the jacket wrapped around himself and allowed it to slip to the ground.

Jack watched him for a moment then held up a hand. "Spotted something back there that might help." He hurried off, using his flashlight to help him find what he was after, grabbed it out of the corner and strode back. "Look what I found!" he announced triumphantly, holding up the large fur for Daniel’s perusal.

Daniel stared at a moment, looking suspicious. "What is it?"

Jack shrugged. "How should I know. Whatever passes for bear here, I’m thinking." He shook his head impatiently. "Who cares. It’ll get you warm." He tossed the fur onto the ground and then crouched down, reaching for Daniel’s shirt. "Let’s get those wet clothes off. You’re bordering on hypothermia. We’ll spend what’s left of the afternoon here, get your clothes dry and head for the Gate as soon as it’s dark."

Daniel flinched away from Jack’s touch as if shot. "Take my clothes off?" he asked, his voice just a little high-pitched. His uninjured hand grabbed for the opening of his shirt and clung to it as though it was a lifeline.

Jack nodded and batted Daniel’s hand away. "You’re too cold. You need to strip off and get under the fur till your clothes are dry."

"How are they gonna dry?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, we’re not building a fire. It’s pretty warm in here. We’ll spread ‘em out on a rock and even if they’re still a little damp when you put them back on, you’ll be warm by then, so hopefully you won’t catch your death –"

"You don’t catch cold from being cold," Daniel lectured soberly.

"No one else, maybe, but you, I’m not so sure of." Jack sighed. "C’mon, Daniel, I’ve seen you naked before –"

"When?"

"Lotsa times. Now… give!" Jack pulled and was rewarded with a popping sound and the sight of two buttons flying off and dropping to the ground.

"Well, thanks," Daniel said, sounding aggrieved. 

"I’ll buy you a new shirt when we get home. Pants next, and your boxers." Daniel glared at him but the effect was lost when a massive shudder shook him from head to foot. "Oh, all right." Shuffling forward, he got himself under the fur, then with clumsy contortions, kicked off his boots and socks, followed by his pants and shorts.

Jack tried to hide a smile. The next part should be interesting. Quickly, he stripped off his own shirt, boots and pants, leaving on his socks and shorts. If anyone came calling in the next couple of hours, one of them had to be reasonably ready. Grabbing Daniel’s clothes, he draped them over the nearest boulder then walked over and crouched down beside Daniel.

"Jack?"

He ignored Daniel’s strangled question for the moment, until he was beside him under the fur, facing the opening of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Daniel’s voice was no more than a hoarse whisper and he’d moved so far from Jack, he was almost out of the fur.

"Will you get back here?" Reaching out, Jack grabbed the suddenly stiff-as-a-rock Daniel – bad analogy, he allowed himself briefly – and dragged him back to his side. "You’re hypothermic. Best thing for that without any mod cons, is body heat." He pressed himself closer, flinching when Daniel’s icy back touched his chest. "Christ, you’re cold."

"I – I don’t think this a good idea," Daniel said, squirming in Jack’s embrace. "What if they come back?"

"You said yourself they didn’t want to come in. Now relax, will ya? Haven’t you ever slept with a guy before?"

"Actually, no."

"Don’t worry. I’m not after your virtue," Jack assured, muffling a smile against the back of Daniel’s neck. "Try to get some rest and I’ll keep watch. I’ll wake you in a couple hours and we’ll get the hell out of here."

"How am I gonna sleep with you… with us…"

"Just try – Oomph! For crying out loud, Daniel. Lay still, will ya?" Jack rubbed gingerly at his ribs, where Daniel’s elbow had smacked him.

"Sorry. It’s just feels a little weird, that’s all."

"I thought you’d seen it all," Jack retorted.

"Mostly." Daniel yawned and stilled and Jack felt his body relaxing into sleep. 

Finally.

~o0o~

 

Well, this was interesting. Jack allowed himself a smile, knowing that Daniel was sleeping deeply and unable to see his grin.

Daniel had shifted in his sleep and Jack had moved onto his back to accommodate him. Daniel’s now warm body rested, sprawled partly over Jack. One arm was slung across Jack’s chest, one leg had pushed between Jack’s, Daniel’s knee pressed gently against Jack’s awakening erection while Daniel’s own cock pushed insistently at Jack’s thigh. Carefully, not wanting to disturb Daniel just yet or have him freaking out over Jack’s attentions, Jack stroked his free hand down Daniel’s bare back. Nice.

He was so lost in the sensation that it took him a moment to realize that two sleepy blue eyes were staring at him. Jack smiled and stilled his hand. "Morning… or should I say evening."

"Mmm." Daniel yawned and stretched, causing his cock to push harder against Jack’s leg. His eyes widened suddenly in realization and a dark red flamed his cheeks. "Oh God!" he said in a strangled whisper and rolled away from Jack, sliding out from under the fur and stretching out a hand in a seemingly desperate search.

"Your clothes are just to your left," Jack said. "I checked a little while ago. No sign of our friends. Give me a minute and I’ll turn on the flashlight."

"No!" Daniel’s voice was hoarse. He hung his head and took a deep breath. "It’s okay. I’ve got them."

Jack watched as Daniel hurriedly pulled on his boxers and pants then reached for his shirt. "It’s nothing to be embarrassed about," he said casually. 

Daniel shot him a quick glance then busied himself pulling his arms through the sleeves. "What?"

"Your… condition when you woke up. Morning wood, even if it is night time."

Daniel shifted back to sit on the edge of the fur and pulled on his socks. "You don’t understand," he said finally.

Jack sat up and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "What don’t I understand? In case you hadn’t noticed, I didn’t have a problem with it."

Daniel looked over at him and stared at Jack for a long moment. Then seeming to come to a decision, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jack’s quickly then pulled away. "That’s what you don’t understand," he said. "I’m sorry. I know it’s wrong and I have no idea why I just did that when I promised myself a long time ago, that I would never say anything. I must have a concussion or something. I –"

Jack reached up and clamped a hand over Daniel’s mouth, cutting off any further words. "It’s not wrong," he said. His lips still felt warm from Daniel’s kiss. Removing his hand from Daniel’s mouth, he slid it around to cup the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him close. "In fact, it feels very right to me." And then Jack did what he’d wanted to do for the longest time. He kissed Daniel – thoroughly, heartened when Daniel just gave a little moan and opened his mouth, snaking his tongue out to explore Jack’s mouth.

Daniel’s arms came up to wrap around Jack’s neck, and he leaned further into the kiss. Their tongues dueled lazily, tasting, exploring then reluctantly, Jack pulled back. He stroked a finger down Daniel’s cheek. "See?" he said, smiling a little, relieved to have this out in the open at last. "Not wrong."

"But you…" Daniel shook his head. "The last few months, you’ve been… I thought you were angry with me."

Jack shrugged. "Denial." He pressed a chaste kiss to Daniel’s mouth. "I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way. It was the only way I thought I could keep my distance. Prevent me from saying what I really wanted to."

Daniel smiled then. "I’m glad."

"For what?"

"That you weren’t angry with me."

"Me, too." Jack looked toward the mouth of the cave. There wasn’t a lot of moonlight. That was good. "We need to get moving," he said. "We can’t be more than an hour from the Gate. We can talk when we get home. Carter and Teal’c will have mounted a search by now."

Daniel nodded and set about pulling on his boots. Both men were soon ready. Motioning Daniel to stay behind him and, keeping his branch at the ready, Jack led the way out of the cave.

~o0o~

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and ran a finger down Daniel’s chest, scratched gently through the light pubic hair, then for good measure, traced along the underside of Daniel’s straining erection. Daniel squirmed and gave a little strangled gasp that made Jack smile. Leaning down, he licked the drop of pre-come from the tip of Daniel’s cock and winced when Daniel fisted a hand in his hair. "Take it easy, Daniel. I’m losing enough hair without you yanking it out," he grumbled good-naturedly before settling in to taste his lover some more.

"Sorry," Daniel groaned. "That’s just… Oh, yes… " He began a gentle thrusting with his hips then stopped. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" Jack asked around his mouthful.

"What about Sam?"

Jack stopped at that and raised his head, wrapped his hand around Daniel’s cock and kept stroking with a feather light touch. He stared at Daniel. "I’m doing this to you and you ask me about Carter?"

Daniel just shrugged.

Sighing, Jack moved up to lay beside him, idly skating a palm over Daniel’s nipples, feeling them peak beneath his touch. "What about Carter?"

"I just thought that you… that she…" Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don’t know what I thought. That’s part of the reason I never said anything about how I felt."

Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s mouth. "She’s a member of my team. Of course I care about her, and there was a time when I felt more than that for her but it would never have worked out."

"The fraternization thing?"

"Nope. Because I was in love with you."

Daniel smiled. "Oh. That’s good."

"Yeah. Now can I get back to…" Jack fisted Daniel’s cock and stroked it firmly.

Daniel arched his back and bit his lip. "Oh yeah. Definitely. I just wanted to clear things up. You know, about Sam and -" He was silenced by Jack’s mouth descending on his.

After a moment, Jack pulled back and frowned at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"You do. All the time."

"At least I’ve figured out how to shut you up," Jack retorted. He swooped down to capture Daniel’s mouth again, hungrily tasting him. It had turned out to be not such a bad day after all.


End file.
